


The Daft to my Punk

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Angst, Critique, Cuddles, Culture and Capitalism, Cute, Cyborgs, DJs, Daft, Discovery, Discovery+Random Access MemoriesAU, Emergence of Daft Punk, Fluff, France - Freeform, Future AU, Futuristic Paris, Gay Robots, Inspired by the book Propaganda by Edward Bernays, Love, Lovely, M/M, Metaphore, Modernity, NSFW, Paris - Freeform, Propanganda, Punk, Random Access Memories, Robot Djs, Robot/Human AU, Smutt, Solo Artist, Sweet, Thanks to thedafttomypunk on tumblr for the copyright of the tile heheh, cuteness, daft slash, mainstream, marketing, robot love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Neo-Paris 2090 , Daft ( aka Thomas Bangalter ) his a robot cyborg who makes music as his artist name Daft . Fulfilling his father's dream to work with the major like Columbium Record , Thomas never expected what the boss DHC Marketing was planning for him. Caught in an horrible propanganda stragegy , modern corruption  and terrible  goals of a power-addicted PDG , the little robot is trapped ...  Until he meets a Punk young parisian that changed his life forever....<br/>Futuristic AU with Robot-Human relationship.<br/>Because every Daft robot needs his Punk human...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daft.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedafttomypunk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thedafttomypunk), [thomas-kun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thomas-kun).



Thomas hurried back to the studio. It was raining and the young cyborg does not like the rain. Although he was made to be water proof, its circuits are all waterproof, he always had this phobia shorted. His helmet platinum, protected him ... but barely, actually. We were in 2080. The future was now. Thomas was running to take the hydroelectric flying tramway that was going side by side of what we called here the New-Paris. Humans , cyborgs ( human friendly looking like humans robots) and robots were living together in harmony. Cyborgs were actually a kind of robot ; but they were designed to look like human. Running under the Eiffel Tour , almost getting hit by a flying car , Thomas made his way to the Elysée Flying Tunnel , that was leading to the flying tramway station of De la Place St-Henri. He entered the Elysée Flying Tunnel that was in fact , a glass flying platform. He sat on the bench , as a security belt emerged to tie him to his bench. The elevator working by electromagnetic nitrogen flying by propulsion with liquid nitrogen took him away from the ground. He smiled , looking at the smoke of the flying elevator. He always found it beautiful. In fact , he was more fascinated by it , but robots didn’t had emotion... or ... that is what Thomas knew. But for him... it’s like... he was about to feel. On the platform rising up to 100 feet , he removed his helmet. 

This was because Thomas had an image and a artist name. He was a musician ; and a really popular one. Many knew who he was. He was often being recognized with his helmet. His name was Daft. He made techno music out of old music .. He was pretty popular. His new single that was released recently, One Lucky Time, kept playing on the radio and it was hoisted to the top 10 of the charts. The young cyborg was proud of it. Though unfamiliar with being proud with the emotions; Like his father, his creator and inventor, had said it was brand new in the history of robots and cyborgs to have emotions. The young cyborg face was almost human; it was made of soft smooth plastic, synthetic curly hair , two digital eyes. Everything was created and designed by his father that told him he was making one with his helmet that was connected with his artificially intelligent brain. He had no heart ; only a motherboard for a brain and an hard drive as a soul . He always wanted to be human. But , he never had the time to really think more than that ; he was always busy by making music. And albums. He never stopped. He was always working . Working. Working. Thomas was at least , happy , because making music was what he liked. And robot were created to work. Thomas couldn’t think of another way to live his life. 

He arrived at the station and paid the ticket. Just like his father told him to . He made his way and sat on the last bench. He sat next to a human. Thomas looked at the human...

He always ... had a crush for humans. They were so ... strange . The robot was just curious about them. He looked and detailed every feature of the human next to him . The hypersensitive motion senses of Thomas could tell his heart beat was beating at 22 beats per minute. He had brown long hair. He had blue eyes. He had a white skin. He was wearing an Earth Wind and Fire shirt. Thomas smiled. This group was so old...It was what we used to call disco. The robot tilted his head , interested , doing a beep sound that jolted the human who looked in his direction. Thomas blushed , in fact it was more like , he felt his fan that was located in his neck trying to cool him down. The human looked at him . Thomas just said , not knowing how to react in society and in public :

‘’You are wearing an Earth Wind and Fire t-shirt. ‘’

The human that had biologically the same age of Thomas looked at him with disdain. He paused the music he was listening to on his I-Phone 39 . Thomas picked out he was listening to Something Within Us , a song of his new album Random Discovery . He looked at his helmet he was holding on his lap , hoping he didn’t recognized it . The human looked at him and said :

‘’So fucking what ? ‘’ 

The robot was paralysed , his software not finding a single thing to reply . 

Human were so confusing and general :

‘’Well. Earth Wind and Fire is esthetically appealing. It’s... from a formal cultural opinion , sad that no one really remembers them.’’

A smile formed on the human face :

‘’It’s true. That is what I think . Where are you heading to ? ‘’

‘’To... the..shopping center ‘’ Thomas lied, because in fact he was heading to Columbium Records Studio. Thomas didn’t knew why he didn’t told the truth. But his mind told him he didn’t wanted the human to recognize him. But why ...

‘’Nice. My name is Guy-Manuel. What is yours ? ‘’

The cyborg didn’t answer . He said :

‘’They call me TB.’’

Guy-Manuel grinned :

‘’TB... That is a short name. Mine is so long... ‘’

The human didn’t talked for the rest of the trip. Thomas randomly sighed . The tramway stopped in front of the Colombium Records. Thomas looked at the human and turned over. He put on his helmet and looked down , preparing himself for the assault. Fans suddenly popped up from everywhere , trying to hold him , taking selfies with him , or even... lick him ? Humans... 

‘’OH MY GOD IS THAT DAFT !!’’

‘’YES IT’S HIM.’’

‘’OMG , I CAN’T BELIEVE PLEASE DAFT CAN YOU REMOVE YOUR HELMET. PLEASE DAFT JUST AN AUTOGRAPH.’’

Thomas quickly made his way , but it wasn’t easy . Of course Daft liked his fans but he was just trying to take the tramway and the robot didn’t understood why human were losing conscience when he was just waving at them. People always said he was a star , but Thomas didn’t understood because he wasn’t a sun , or a space metaphysical object , he was just a cyborg that was making music. So Thomas , trying to make his way to the head of the tramway as girls were begging him to sign on their breast , was struggling to actually leave this tramway and not missing his meeting with the distributors of Colombium. Suddenly he felt that someone was trying to push the other people away.

‘’Yo. Don’t you see this guy just want to go out. Please , stop harassing him , he’ll miss his stop ! ‘’

Suddenly , an hand grabbed his arm firmly and helped him to get through the crowd , pushing him faster and trying to get away the other humans on his way , like if a body guard suddenly appeared next to the cyborg Parisian musician. Thomas flashed an ‘’!’’ on his helmet . Who was helping him? First ,his optics were distracted by all the people trying to get him , so all he heard was a voice.It was just a voice. . It was the human-named-Guy-Manuel’s voice.

‘’Sorry , Daft. I promise you I will never tell anyone what you look like inside your helmet..But I just want you to know I like your music. Please , leave this tramway . And forgive humans. We are not all like that . You can meet good person. Keep making good music . ‘’

Thomas was paralysed. As he stepped out of the tramway , he looked to the human named Guy-Manuel who was blushing in front of his idol. Daft displayed a short thanks and turned his back to the tramway as he saw people from the street trying to follow him. The robot quickly ran inside the studio.   
Inside the tramway the heart of Guy-Manuel was pounding. He couldn’t believe what he saw. He blessed his Earth Wind and Fire and listened to Love Beyond Digital Contact thinking to how he liked the fact that the cyborg kept staring at me the whole way. 

But that , was another story and a good story to tell...


	2. Working with the majors.

Thomas opened the door of the Columbium Studio.  There were all the represent of the majors , waiting for him. An image of the last album of Daft was displayed in a hollographic image .Thomas saw an old man  waving his long fingers with impatience on the tactile table . Merde.His dad was there. He made his way and sat next to his dad while all the other rich and important man were discussing with each other.

His dad whispered:

‘’Thomas... you are late. Where were you? ‘’

The robot looked at his dad and said:

‘’Dad I met a human on a tramway, just like me. But human. His name was Guy-Manuel and...’’

His father sighed , running a hand on his grey curly head :

‘’Thomas. You can’t meet humans. They can be so unpredictable. ‘’

Thomas looked down . He just wanted to make friends. He never had any friend. His father was protected him so much ; he never played with the other cyborg. Never had a cyborg girlfriend. Never hangout with anyone. All he ever did was... music.

‘’The human to forgive humans. And that I could meet good person. ‘’

His father sighed :

‘’He was probably just a fan . Now let’s just focus on the meeting. Columbium Records is about to present us the contract they signed with the famours and DHC Marketing , one of the best promotional and add agency of all time ! They have an offer for us. Now be quiet won’t you ? ‘’

The cyborg looked down silently , displaying a yes. He looked at the man with blue eyes and a bald head. He smiled and his smile was so fake Thomas could tell he was just faking :

‘’ DHC is so honored to do business with Daft and Columbia Record ! ‘’ simpered the chubby man that was the leader of DHC Marketing.

Thomas displayed a ''!!!'' on his hlemet. His body language was incoherent and the lecture of the body language software of Thomas was glitching. By experience , that is when the robot could tell , or maybe just do an hypothesis , that there was something wrong with the speech of the person who was speaking.

‘’We created a new concept ; of course we are already working on Daft Poster , Daft T-Shirt, Daft phones , Daft toothe paste. Daft television and Daft Vibrators for more...well .... woman audience but this... THIS creation , a creation that was all inspired by Mr. Bangalter’s creation-I MEAN – by Mr. Bangalter’s son , will just be a hit. Of course , his cost his high . Because it’s a perfect copy of Thomas... No one will see the difference I present you .... The Daft Copy! ‘’

The boss of the DHC opened the door and Thomas had to zoom twice to believe his optics. It was a perfect copy of him . He looked at his father who was to touched that he was crying. Everyone in the room was making short :’’oooh!!!’’ and ‘’aaaah !! ‘’ . Copy Thomas could talk. Copy Thomas could also feel. Copy Thomas was Thomas. Thomas looked at ‘’himself ‘’ . He felt his processor overheating. He felt suddenly that there were something wrong. Something ridiculous. Like if it was ... Too much. He wanted to break free. He wanted to feel. Not to be comercialiazed. He wanted to be free. Daft Left the room. He just didn’t wanted to hear about this stupid high life. All he wanted to do is music. The star system was not for a robot , because as Thomas tried to tell to everyone , he was not a space object ,he was a cyborg. But no one understands him. No one wants to hear what a cyborg wants to say. They only want to hear what he produce.

Thomas looked sadly at the tramway that was stopping every five minutes in front of the studio. The robot was so tired. He went into sleep mode , there , in the waiting room...He didn't heard the weird steamy sound coming out suddenly , out of the conference room...


	3. A Daft propaganda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Propaganda , ce livre écrit par Edward Bernays qui a changé ma vie.  
> Merci à ma prof pour nous avoir éclairer sur l'effet de la propagande sur la culture.

When Thomas opened his eyes, he was definitely not in the room he was before. He was in a box, in the middle of thousand others box. With copy of him self. Oh no. Thomas tried to break the glass. But he was not breakable. He cried, he screamed. But no one heard him. Thomas panicked.

He heard guards of DHC marketing industry:

‘’Yes that crazy Daniel Bangalter was brainwashed by the company just like the rest of the Columbium records company during the meeting with high frequence that changed the brain of everyone. Now , they all assume , even Daniel Bangalter , that they are working for DHC . Anyway DHC ‘’bought ‘’ Columbium with his high frequence brain-wash. Clever. It was quite easy . The plan of the boss is working . ‘’

‘’Even the robot was brainwashed ; we turned him off and programmed him to serve DHC . And we put the other robot with the other Daft Robots who were just a strategy to fool Daft and Columbium record. This is quite clever , it’s pure propaganda. ‘’

Thomas understood he was the demo robot that they brought back to the other Daft Copy and that the copy he saw in Thomas started to freak out. He wanted to self destruct. He didn’t see any issue. Thomas looked down sadly. It was over for him. How could he ever prove that. The cyborg was panicking . But a part of him was happy. It was the death of his old life. He will miss his dad. So much. But couldn’t do anything. He would probably be killed by this crazy human that seemed just to want to control the entire world... So he accepted to be an object. He was tired to fight against the evidence ; Thomas was nothing but an object to the society of today. A single oil tear fell inside his helmet as he turned off his lights. Becoming empty . Like the other Daft Copy. Thomas gave up . And he chose to be.... a simple copy of himself. The robot was finished. He didn’t wanted of this star life anyway. He was ... finished.

‘’Anyway Jim.’’ said the guard ‘’I’ll go take my break. You stay there right mate ‘’

‘’No problem !’’

Thomas , sad and lonely, desesperate , wanting to self destruct and feeling like an awful consummation object went to sleep mode as he saw the DHC box taking him randomly .

‘’You ...’’ said George de Homem Christo picking the box of Daft randomly ’’ My son’s gonna love you ...’’


	4. The new life of an object.

When Thomas woke up he was charging. He unplugged himself. Someone putted him on a bed. He opened his optics, ready to begin his new night mare.

He heard a voice screaming in the end of the room:

‘’Marie... I thought you were loving me no matter what ? AND YES SO WHAT IF I’M BISEXUAL , SO WHAT ? IT WON’T CHANGE ANYTHING , YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU STILL. You still want to break up for that ? I can’t believe. UGH , GET LOST. ‘’

Thomas flashed an ‘’!’’ on his helmet. He knew that voice.

‘’Ugh ! Happy birthday Guy-Manuel ! My father who sends me a pale copy of Daft , my girlfriend who break up with me because she can’t trust me if i’m bisxuel. Ugh. Let me die ‘’

Guy-Manuel collapsed on the floor . Crying. Thomas felt concerned.

He walked to the robot and remembering how a robot would act he just said :

‘’M-Master ? ‘’ Guy-Manuel looked up at him. And when his eyes met the optics of Thomas , Thomas felt his fan spinning to cool him down. He sat next to Guy-Manuel , not knowing what to do. So he just waited. ‘’Wow. My dad really gave everything. You sound , act and really look like Daft. ‘’ Thomas tried to hide his troubled voice :

‘’Of course I was designed to sing , to be like Daft and feel like Daft. It is my purpose. ‘’

Guy-Manuel wiped his tears and lit a cigarett , taking out a bottle of bear.

‘’It’s sad. That thing or people are made to have a purpose. Why can’t they just decide. My dad wanted me to become a business man. Instead , inspired by Daft , I became a Dj. Of course I’m poor as you can see . But at least I’m happy with my job. ‘’

Thomas flashed an ‘’!’’ ... He felt so glad to be in the home of the last good person he knew. He felt that he might like his new object life.

Guy-Manuel laughed , waving his hair as he sticked his icy blue eyes on the ground :

‘’I’m pathetic . I’m confessing myself to a robot that I don’t know what to do with that looks like an artist I just want to meet ...Again...’’ Thomas felt something ...warm... in his motherboard. ‘’Again?’’ Guy-Manuel smiled weakly :

‘’Yes I met your ... hum... original version. He was in the tramway. I was so ... excited . He just talked to me like if I was his friend... I believe that he is human after all you know. ‘’

If Thomas could smile..He would. But he couldn’t take off his helmet.

Guy-Manuel kept on :

‘’He told me it was sad that no one remembers Earth Wind and Fire . What a great robot...I’ll never forget him. ‘’

‘’ A-And I’m sure he’ll never forget you. ‘’ whispered the cyborg.

Guy-Manuel smiled to the robot :

‘’At least , my dad made you sympathic. So I guess you’re my ... ugh... cyborg. ‘’

The two stared at each other in silence :

‘’Should I...eh...Call you master , then ?’’

Guy-Manuel shook his head :

‘’Just call me Guy-Manuel. And forget De Homem Christo . Just Guy-Man. And you , what is your name . ‘’

Thomas looked down :

‘’I don’t have a name.’’ Guy-Manuel walk to the robot , smoking his cigarett . He looked at him and said :

‘’What about TB ? ‘’ Thomas slowly raised his optics to Guy-Manuel . He tilted his head and he nods .

Guy-Manuel sighed happy and said :

‘’Well Hi , Tb.’’

‘’HI.. Guy..Manuel. ‘’ Guy-Manuel sighed and rolled on his bed  , still smoking his cigarett before he trashed it in the digital tactile trashbin. He sighed snapping his finger ; automatically the lights of the small , tiny , punk , trashy but somehow , vintage apartment was dimmed. Humans were so paressed that  the switches on/off stopped existing. But Guy-Manuel had sitll one switch in his kitchen. Anyway , Guy-Manuel was not used to his new robot ; he didn't knew what the fuck to do with him. His dad never asked him anything. His dad ... was not talking to him since he dropped his school ; all he cared about was money and he stopped caring about his son when he saw that his son didn't wanted to be a lucrative  lawyer , doctor or business man but a poor dj. 

Guy-Manuel , as usual went silent. At least... it was something Tb and him shared. Robots , trapped in their helmet or body , barely speak...

Maybe because , like Guy-Manuel felt ,  no one dare to listen to them. Even though , they had something to say... They were just shy , but that didn't mean they didn't deserve their just and right place in the society.

Thomas looked at the human. The human was silent. He lied on the floor. Rolling on his side rib. He heard cries in the bed. Guy-Manuel was obviously sad...maybe because his girlfriend left him. The humans , thought Thomas , were so complex on the emotional side. But for Thomas.... It is was that weakness that made them human , as the coldness and the neutral habitudes made the robot. 

‘’Master. Do you want me to do something...’’ asked Thomas with a worried voice .

‘’Yes . Come here , Tb.’’

Thomas obeyed. It was so easy to obey when you were made to produce. And serve someone. But somehow ... Thomas ... wanted to obey. He didn't knew if it was because he was a robot...or because he felt Guy-Manuel was not right. 

Guy-Manuel looked at him and blushed.

‘’Do you know how we cuddle someone ? ‘’

Thomas stares at Guy-Manuel with his empty vizor. He shook his head.

‘’Well you just hug . But you sleep in the same time. It’s...kinda of a relief. ..’’

Thomas stared at him and asked : ‘’So what are your request ? ‘’ 

Guy-Manuel bit his lips. He wasn’t really good with feelings. Nor about being emotional. But he needed to ...

‘’Cuddle. Cuddle me , please , TB. ‘’

TB flashed an ‘’...’’ and then flashed a ‘’O.K.’’

Thomas lied down curling up Guy-Manuel. He methodically wrapped an arm around Guy-Manuel and pulled him closer. Suddenly , the robot felt so good. He could feel again the bpm of Guy-Manuel. He could feel the pression of his body. It was interessing for Thomas. He felt again his fan spinning on his neck . Guy-Manuel shivered as he felt the hand of the robot holding his hands. It was so intimate yet there was something with the robot that made him feel good. Guy-Manuel felt pathetic asking love from a robot...

But Guy-Manuel couldn’t deny that whenever he met the cold black visor of TB he could see a long , long scream for love .

Caught in a platinum box. And Guy-Manuel caught himself to think that maybe TB was more human than his father will ever be .

It made him happy , but sad at the same time.

He fell asleep confused , with his (whatever ) robot.


	5. Are we friend now ?

It was 10 A.M when Guy-Manuel woke up . He felt a weight on his body and looked next to him. He jumped , as Thomas flashed a ‘’WTF ‘’ on his helmet.

‘’WHAT THE … OH…. Yeah… I remember … I have a robot now..’’

Thomas flashed a ‘’…’’ on his helmet. He didn’t sleep. All did , was staring at Guy-Manuel. Unsure of if he could move. The robot removed his hand. Guy-Manuel looked at Thomas 

‘’ So… Tb… I really… What do you want to do , today ?  ‘’

Guy-Manuel was feeling awkard.  Thomas flashed an ‘’ : ) ‘’ on his helmet and GuY-Manuel smiled . It was the first time he saw the robot smiling :

‘’Music… When I have nothing to do , it is what I do. But , master …’’

‘’Guy-Man! ‘’

‘’…Guy-Man… it’s you that have to tell me what to do ‘’

Guy-Manuel run a hand in his hair

‘’Oh right… Hum… First I have to get a coffee and a breakfast and after we can..’’

Thomas ran in the kitchen. Guy-Manuel, his mouth still open , stopped talking … What ? He frowned  . He got up and walked to the kitchen . Thomas was making coffee and breakfast. He looked at Thomas and shrugged :

‘’Whatever.’’

Guy-Manuel yawned   , lied on the broken couch and turned on the tv on the room. The image was not so good. It was blurred but it was the most expensive thing in the apartment. With his Dying material he kind of steal , of course.

The robot didn’t cared about how distant it was and kept doing his thing.  At least that’s what Thomas thought . But it wasn’t true. The robot did cared.

In fact… He wanted to be friend .

All the night , he went on his browser and read billions of articles on the web and the robot understood the definition. He looked at Guy-Manuel.

‘’Guy-Man your breakfast is ready. I did just like I know you like  , broiled egg on baguette bread.’’ The robot even displayed a ^^ on his helmet to be friendly . Guy-Manuel took the plate and asked:

‘’But how did you knew that I liked that ? ‘’

Thomas displayed the facebook profile of Guy-Manuel that became pale.

‘’YOU STALKED MY FACEBOOK !!!?!?! ‘’

The little robot looked down , ashamed :

‘’NO! ‘’

Guy-Manuel fold his arms , sighing . The robot beeped sadly and his sweet synthetic voice with a French accent said :

‘’Maybe a little ? ‘’

Guy-Manuel raised an eyebrow .

‘’Ok… A..A lot. BUT , Master Guy-Man let me ex..’’

Guy-Manuel walked in his room and slammed the door.

‘’Plain…’’

Damn , his new master was hard to deal with.

But Thomas won’t give up until he is friend with Master Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo.

***

The day after , Guy-Manuel went his brother Paul. Thomas stayed alone in the room. He putted  a red stripped blue cleaning apron and cleaned all the house , fixing everything that was broken , making shine. Thomas washed the dishes – it was so dirty that some of the old pieces of food on the plates became like rock and Thomas used his laser to break the rocks … of course the laser destroyed one or two plates , but but but after all , the more important was to clean.  He made the bed of Guy-Manuel , cleaned the roofs , the wall , the ground , the closet , every counter , washed the mirrors , cleaned the toilet , mopping the floor . He worked all the day , singing the air of One Way or Another.

Thomas was proud of him. He removed his helmet to see well. He smiled and putted back his helmet.  When Guy-Manuel came back he thanked the robot for his ‘’correct work ‘’. All happy , Thomas began to dance . Then Guy-Manuel came to take out a plate to eat his spaghetti and asked , worried :

‘’Thomas , did you saw the plate that my mom gave me before she died ? It is in the family since 100 years old and it was my favorite. It have blue flower and gold bird on it. ‘’

Thomas flashed a ‘’fuck ‘’ on his helmet. He just… destroyed it because there was something that didn’t wanted to go away and he used his laser. He presented a kind of blue and gold dust in Guy-Manuel hands , saying with shame :

‘’Here it is…But I have a question can we be…’’

He slammed the door. The robot jolted and broke another plate . He looked at the mess and completed , beeping sadly :

‘’Friend , now ? ‘’

*** 

Thomas was so ashamed of himself that he didn’t spoke to Guy-Manuel. Of course Guy-Manuel moved on but Guy-Manuel didn’t knew Thomas was so sensitive. Thomas spent the day at cleaning , cleaning ,cleaning and would even sleep in the bathroom to recharge and be ready to clean again…

The robot kind of became insane and obsessed by getting gratitude and acknowledgement from his new Master . But of course , Guy-Manuel didn’t cared…yet.

Guy-Manuel went to see a friend and Thomas was alone in the house. Cleaning as usual , he decided to go in the space where Guy-Man mix and produce tracks. The robot pushed the door , with a mix of going somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be. Somehow , Thomas understood that the space for creation is kinda sacred and important for DJ. It’s mainly , an affair of inspiration , of serenety ; a place that is enough peacefull to bring the right atmosphere to productivity , creativity and inspiration. As he pushed the door ,  he sneaked in , turning on the light. The first thing he saw on the side wall was a picture of himself ; a poster of him , with his pyramid logo ; the big silver letters Daft. The robot collapsed to the ground and short circuited.

It was his way to sob. Sob … because he was confused .

He didn’t knew who he was . He didn’t even knew if he existed. It was too much.

…

When the system of auto-safety rebooted his system, Thomas shook his head. He stared at the roof and sighed. Now he knew what to do to be friend with Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo. Thomas stood up and looked at all the equipment of Guy-Manuel ; a few samplers , with synthe , mixer table , an old software  mixing thing called Ableton , that cost like what  , 100$ today ?It was so old …But for Thomas it was perfect. The same equipment that Thomas was using when he was daft. Looking circularly to the  small cubbyhole that served as miserable little Studio for Guy-Manuel , he stood up. Walking hesitantly on the small table in melamine who bore the DJ area. The silver fingers Thomas roamed a small box of vinyl and USB keys with the names of the sampler. Surprisingly, he noticed that Guy-Manuel used substantially the same songs that Thomas was using when he was daft.

With the same sentiment of pleasure he had when he composed his first songs, the robot with a mechanical gesture, unzipped his leather jacket and unbuttoned his blue shirt, revealing a chest that was covered with golden veins. In the center, where the heart of Thomas should have been, was a port for cable Audio, HDMI, Video, Microphone, Auxiliary, DV, DVD and USB. In other words, it was there, that came the music. From whence came the music. Of course it was created by the motherboard. It would have been logical to set these ports in the mother-board. But these ports located on the heart of Thomas, had to be there; because the space was the most important and essential. They absolutely must be located in the center of the chest of Thomas, a little to the left. Thomas did not question on the meaning of the choice of this location. But Thomas also suspected that the space chosen was a link with a message that his father had wanted to leave by creating Thomas, a cyborg with human air, a kind of meaning. Although the meaning is obvious to humans like you and me, Thomas did not understand it too well. And he only would comprise only many years later.

So Thomas spotted a few tangled cables on the floor. He disentangled a good part and, as an expert, connected them to  himself and plugged himself in the various ports and cables. It was connected with each device of Guy-Manuel , . The robot turned on each device. He felt joy along with the connection established between him and the instrumental equipment. What a great feeling. To unite his being with the music. The screen of his helmet showed vaguely data and information equipment, formatting all in one package by downloading the elements and executants for different processes and software. Thomas now commanded all the instruments by cables. The screen of the helmet Thomas posted a music and sound recording software with sound bars with all sorts of colors, lighting on the helmet. Thomas began to create music. He made him play all the instruments, which on the outside, came to life; keys were  pressed without anyone physically touched them . And the sound was clear, through the audio cable plugged in the heart of Thomas, Thomas in the speakers of the mini studio, filling the small and mini studio of an entirely new and original piece that Thomas made up by simply analyzing what he felt for Guy-Manuel ,  and what he wanted to say. On a vinyl sampler of Veridis Contact, Thomas made a remix; the sound was sad, but very techno disco and modern; a mixture of nostalgia and desire for progress. A dilemma between two eras, between two modes, between two styles; the one before and the one of yesterday. That in fact, were just forming  one ... As one cyborg.

 

While continuing to compose, he thought of Guy-Manuel , . Who was the son of a despicable man. But Thomas could not tell him the truth. Because ... Thomas did not understand too well, but he felt that ... he did not want to hurt him.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped. The sound disappeared. Oh no….

 

‘'I never heard anything so beautiful ... This is incredible , TB.'’

 

The robot turned to Guy-Manuel , his black screen turning red ( this how Thomas blushed with his helmet on ) and   stuttered and begged for forgiveness , the sound of his vocoder still enabled:

 

‘'I'm sorry, I got carried away. I wanted to write a song for you .. and I swear, this time I've broken nothing. I made this for you because I wanted to be friends ... '’

 

Guy-Manuel looked at the robot. And the robot looked at Guy-Manuel. Two green eyes appeared in the screen of Thomas. Staring the soul of Guy-Manuel as Guy-Manuel read his. Guy-Manuel whispered:

 

‘'Did you composed a song just for me.’’

 

Thomas nodded silently. Guy-Manuel then felt his heart beat increasing ... It was as if ... as if for the first time he saw that his robot was not just a robot. Guy-Manuel looked down, a good part of his face hidden by his brown hair. Tremblingly ,  the hand of Guy-Manuel timidly stroked the cables that were connected to  Thomas kindly. Thomas began to overheat, as under high tension, while at every touch he felt a violent shock, unusual; it was the first time he had a crush. Guy-Manuel unplugged cables and suddenly the hand of Thomas joined his. Guy-Manuel gasped in surprise, he briefly looked at the robot but saw nothing; only black on the screen. Impossible to understand what the robot was feeling at that moment.

But one thing was obvious there were two tensions between the human and the robot cyborg.

An electrical tension. And emotional tension.

Gently in harmony, Thomas put his hand on Guy-Manuel and guided him, showing him how. Guy-Manuel felt that for the robot, it was something very intimate and her silence indicated that it was a very special moment. Guy-Manuel was breathing very fast and Thomas knew it When the cables were removed, Guy-Manuel suddenly felt so close to his robot. Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel with a style neutral blank black screen. He buttoned his blue shirt and zipped his jacket. Guy-Manuel smiled , tears falling on his cheeks . The robot jumped , not expecting this reaction. He awkwardly pulled Guy-Manuel in a hug. He read that , that is what human friends were doing when human cries. Guy-Manuel hugged the robot , clutching his jacket and whispering :

‘’I’m sorry. I’M not good with emotion. I treated you like an object when I should have treated you as a friend. Because that is what I’m feeling now. Sorry TB… It's just , you know , my dad who suddenly cares for me  , my girlfriend who leaves me ...Everything is going insane arround me and I just treat you like an object... You don't deserve this buddy ! ’’

Thomas tilted his head and his synthetic voice just said  mysteriously : 

  ‘’No don’t feel bad. An object is what I am designed to be for. But a friend  is what I chose to be. ‘’

Guy-Manuel looked at the robot , with sadness. And whispered :

‘’Oh Tb… I’m sure there is so much more under this helmet … ‘’

Tb sighed and looked down:

‘’No… Actually … There is nothing important to see. It doesn’t matter now anyway. It doesn’t matter anymore…’’

Guy-Manuel shrugged :

‘’ Everyone have their own secrets.’’

Inside him , Thomas felt bad as he thought : ‘’Yes but what if they can hurt someone you like ? ‘’ but instead , he asked timidly , blushing : 

''Are we friend ...now ? ''

Guy-Manuel laughed and poked the belly of the robot cyborg with affection :

''Yes TB..We are friend now.''


	6. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute...

The following days passed with the robot and Guy-Manuel were most successful. Tb continued tirelessly to clean, but at least a clear and healthy relationship was established with the robot and the human. Thomas was a little clumsy, but it was making  laugh Guy-Manuel, and if there is one thing that made happy robot, it was the laugh of his master.

 

Tb was also learning to  getting used to human expressions. ...

 

'But Tb what you doing , damn? '

 

Tb took a small brush; he seemed to brush the emptiness behind him

 

'' I do like you told me on ta relationship with your father, I cleans and erases what is behind me '' crowed the robot in a tone joyful by devoting himself to brush a mass or a invisible thing.

 

Guy-Manuel laughed, mockingly:

 

'It was a metaphor ... Tb'

 

Tb stopped and turned to face Guy-Manuel ...

 

He flashed a disappointed face on his helmet:

 

'Oops ... I-I'm sorry ...'

 

Guy-Manuel smiled and patted the robot's head ...

 

'It does not matter Tb ... You've got a lot to learn ...'

 

Another morning, Thomas also made a blunder ... This time ... it was funny but more embarrassing.

 

It was morning and Guy-Manuel came to take his lunch. He was in his boxers. Already ... he saw that the behavior of Tb was different. When the robot saw Guy-Manuel dressed like that he froze, and a red stripe colored his helmet:

 

'Hello G-Guy-Man ...'

 

Guy-Man greeted him, amused, was he doing effect to a robot ...?

 

Tb inspected  and analyzed the physic of his master  and saw that he had a lump on his boxers. He concludes that it was a wrinkle:

 

'Wait Guy-Manuel you have a crease in your underwear I will ..'

 

But as he ran his hand to arrange the 'wrinkles',

his hand struck something hard, and Guy-Manuel gave a little scream like a mix between a gasp and a groan that startled the robot.

 

'Why is it so hard? 'inquired the robot, his hand still on the hump of  Guy-Manuel ..

 

'Uh ... Tb ... Your hand ... I ...' muttered Guy-Manuel blushing to toes

 

'Guy-Man, something's wrong? 'inquired the robot, disturbed.

 

Guy-Man pulled away from Tb, with a sigh of relief. He squinted to the left, rubbing his hands, trying to find a way to explain this to the robot. He bit the inside of his cheek, ambivalent. Finally he coughed a little and said, in a hoarse voice ...

 

'You should maybe define your search engine what the word means erection, Tb ..'

 

Tb nodded. He looked the two words. Guy-Manuel watched the robot while you could see the information scrolling on his helmet, with some photos. The robot stopped research, troubled and confused ... He looked at Guy-Manuel and the screen of his helmet became red tomato ..

 

'I-I did not know ...'

 

Guy-Manuel reassured:

 

'It's okay ... you do never had ...'

 

Tb shook his head:

 

'My body is designed with the same organs as yours; only they are more robotic. I've never really wondered about my sexuality because I do not get the need .. '

 

Guy-Manuel gave him a surprised look as he poured coffee:

 

'Really? So your body is similar to mine? '

 

'Yes. It is like .. '

 

Guy-Manuel watched the robot looking at him. The robot averted his eyes, and they finished breakfast in silence.

 

***

Guy-Manuel worked on many projects DJ. So he spent more time at home. In many cases, his mind wandered to Tb ... He asked so many questions ... like what the robot thought when he was looking at him without saying anything, the screen of his helmet empty and black. The robot did that often ... It was so strange it seemed that the robot wanted to say so many things ... but he was doing it in silence. In many cases the silence was the most powerful cry ... but what his silence  meant?

 

Shaking his head, he looked at the time. 5 hours in the evening. He went to meet the robot doing music in his mini-studio.

 

'Hey there ..'

 

The robot turned his head and unplugged as he always did. He greeted him by flashing a 'What's up' on his helmet. Guy-Manuel said:

 

'I'm going out to the movies tonight. I bring someone. '

 

Tb looked at him again with a black screen.

 

Tb felt jealous until Guy-Manuel said:

 

'I'm taking you up, TB.'

 

The robot then became animated, excited, exclaiming:

 

'Me? The movies? What an opportunity! Going to the movies is an activity of fundamental cultural entertainment on the modern sociological Profile of mankind! '

 

Guy-Manuel laughed:

 

'I thought you'd like it if you're ready then we can go ...'

 

The robot hurried to the door, grabbing his black leather jacket. He declared:

 

'Well, I'm ready.'

 

Guy-Manuel sighed and they left the apartment...

*** 

Tb walked down the street with his master. He felt different. He looked around him, rolling them flying cars on highways Paris suspended by cables, the various TGV passing, flying Trams, floating commercial breaks ... The big buildings ... He never took the time New admire Paris. Without concern of worry to be recognized. C that DHC Marketing had tattooed him on his left hand, _ guaranteed he was a copy. Hesitantly Guy-Manuel took the hand of Thomas. The robot jumped and looked at Guy-Manuel. Guy-Manuel blushed him, his blue eyes downcast and red cheeks. Then Tb did something incredible that marked Guy-Manuel forever.

He squeezed the hand of Guy-Manuel.

Guy-Manuel felt his heart stopped beating. It was the first gesture of affection and love that voluntarily Tb did.

They walked past a music store and the old song Tongue Tied by Grouplove played. The two Parisians looked at each other long. Suddenly Thomas, had leaned his head slowly and hesitantly, a heart appeared on his helmet. Guy-Manuel had then approached him in the middle of a walkway surrounding Tb of his arms.

 

'Tb ...' had he whispered, his face in his chest.

 

Tb hesitated, then sighed with a voice full of emotion:

 

'Guy-Manuel ...'

 

The two looked at each other and Guy-Manuel, still in the magic of the moment whispered

 

'We are here , Tb...'

 

Tb nodded and followed Guy-Manuel inside the small local cinema.

***

It was a representation of Singing In The Rain , the  1952 musical comedy with Gene Kelly and Debbie Reynolds. Thomas and Guy-Manuel were laughing and singing the air . Often… Thomas was looking at the hand of Guy-Manuel on his thighs. What would happen if … He would just grabbed it and hold it… Why does Thomas wanted so much to … hold the hand of Guy-Manuel and why was it killing him ? Thomas knew he was able to feel .  Was he feeling something for Guy-Manuel. The robot looked at the movie , his fan trying to cool him down. They were so close… Do it Thomas… But , but then Guy-Manuel would find him weird ? Ugh… What do humans want anyway. Thomas sighed sadly inside his helmet and kept watching Singing In The Rain.

At the moment when Gene Kelly an Debbie Reynolds arrived in the garage as the music of ‘’You were meant for me ‘’ kicked in. Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel… The song started :

_‘’Life was a song…You came along..’’_

Thomas tilted his head… reaching his hand to the left , shaking , so close to the hand of Guy-Manuel as Gene Kelly was confessing his love to Debbie in the movie …

_‘’I’ve laid awake the whole night through …If I ever dared to think you'd care’’_

At the place where the thighs of Guy-Manuel touched the one of Thomas , Thomas laid his hand there. He felt Guy-Manuel stiffened from the touch . The robot froze , afraid.

_‘’This is what I'd say to you..’’_

Thomas  , seeing that Guy-Manuel had no reaction , pushed his hand next to him. Guy-Manuel looked down and up at the movie.

_‘’You were meant for me..’’_

Thomas grabbed the hand of Guy-Manuel that , automatically , squeezed it. Thomas was so happy he was about to sing with Gene Kelly .

_‘’And I was meant for you…Nature patterned you’’_

Guy-Manuel looked at Thomas , smiling in the dark , his blue eyes filled with … feelings. He looked at the movie , his heart bumping and dancing like the couple in Singing in The Rain :

_‘’And when she was done…You were all the sweet things …Rolled up in one’’_

Thomas felt his motherboard was melting. Something big was going inside him. It was clear. He felt so close to Guy-Manuel. It wasn’t a virus… Nor a glitch. He knew what he felt. And he was about to ask Guy-Manuel if he felt this way but then he remember human don’t talk in theaters: 

‘ _’You're like a plaintive melody…That never lets me free’’_

Guy-Manuel was holding the hand of Thomas and  he felt… like Thomas was so much more than he pretend to be. He tried to keep his concentration on the movie.

_‘’But I'm content …the angels must have sent you…And they meant you just for me...’’_

Thomas then looked at the sensual , romantic and beautiful dance that the two characters did. He thought that humans were not like his father thought. Humans  were beautiful. Humans were warm. Guy-Manuel was beautiful.. Guy-Manuel was different. He felt… he was connected to him.. He looked at their hands.

_‘’But I'm content.’’_

Guy-Manuel looked at Thomas in the dark …

_‘’The angels must have sent you’’_

Tenderly Guy-Manuel lied his head on Thomas’s shoulder , sighing of pleasure. The robot flashed an ‘’!’’ . Waiting for Guy-Manuel to have a reaction. But when he saw that Guy-Manuel had no reaction….

_‘’And they meant you just for me...’’_

He wrapped an arm around the shorter man and leaned his chin on the top of the head of Guy-Manuel , as Gene Kelly was taking the girl in a lovely embrace. At that scene Thomas thought ..

‘’Yes… That is what human called love. I love Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo .’’

***

When the movie was over , they walked hand in hand in home. Guy-Manuel lied on his bed and Thomas was in his bedroom. But both couldn’t stop thinking about each other .  Thomas was thinking about an experience. He looked at the time. He sat on the bed. He took off his helmet. He tousled his synthetic hair and put back the helmet.

The robot walked to the room to Guy-Manuel. The robot turned on the light. Guy-Manuel stood up, her brown hair matted and his blue eyes a little sleepy. The robot was naked.

Guy-Manuel blushed and  moaned .Le body of Thomas was actually perfect, black, brown and covered with ribs muscular. There was even a mechanical penis. What… He was… A cyborg…That means…

The thought of Guy-Manuel where interrupted by Thomas …

'Guy-Manuel ... I .. do not sleep. '

'Why? '

The robot murmured:

'I need affection ...'

Guy-Manuel rose from the bed and went to meet the robot. The robot flashed a heart and continued:

'I need you Guy-Manuel.'

Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel and suddenly , his helmet lit up with a multitude of colorful  layers , a rainbow of digital patterns . Guy-Manuel gasped :

‘’It’s beautiful Tb… what is that..’’

Thomas laughed synthetically :

‘’This is how I show I love someone…’’

Guy-Manuel looked at Thomas and wrapped his arms around his body. He kissed his faceplate where the real mouth of the cyborg was. Thomas shivered and touched shyly the hips of Guy-Manuel with his silver fingers. Guy-Manuel took him to the bed and said :

‘’Tonight , I’ll teach a robot how to love. ‘’


	7. Sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is what happen when you are feeling pissed of being compared to someone you are not , when you decide to post the seventh chapter while listenning to Universe by Sebastien Tellier and you feel down.
> 
> This is a message to many persons. I'd like to be more philosophical but we don't need a chapter of 300000 character to understand what I'm trying to say . 
> 
> And I hope , that , in any ways , my message will finally be understood.  
> Because honestly I'm tired and pissed off....  
> I know that for the society and the corporation it's useless...  
> But I hope some people will recognized themselves....
> 
> Merci.

Guy-Manuel took the hands of robots in his and took him to the bed Thomas screen showed a series of small hearts, flashing to the rhythm of the heart of Guy-Manuel. They lied close to each other  and Guy-Manuel whispered:

''Define me the meaning of caress, Tb.''

''A caress is a touch of emotional or sensual nature, or soft and pleasant touch. It is a expression of affection, tenderness and sensuality given to an individual or animal. It can also denote an activity or sexual arousal without penetration. Touch ... soft and pleasant; soft feeling produced by something.''

As Tb spoke Guy-Manuel lavished caresses on the body of the robot; he stroked, at every word, every part of his body. He traveled of his palm his neck, with his fingers he traced the lines on his chest. With each word, he rubbed of his hands the hips, thighs, chest of the robot that which each word was doing little surprised and affectionate beeps and techno sound that sound really like the music he was making. Guy-Manuel brought the hands of the robot on his body and the cyborg robot started to do like Guy-Manuel was doing . Guy-Manuel moaned as the palm of the robot passed over his cock . The robot was watching Guy-Manuel , at every moan the robot was producing a tender beep , happy and curious about giving pleasure to another person. For him , it was really excting . Guy-Manuel straddle the lap of Thomas , rubbing his dick. The robot moaned , it was a weird but relieving sensation. It was like he was having electric shock all over his body , he was glitching , his screen completly high ; displaying kadeleioscopique patters. Under the helmet , Thomas was closing his eyes , his mouth giving small moan as Guy-Manuel was sliding his hand up and down , to show Thomas how to give handjob  .

Thomas looked up at Guy-Manuel.

The human was beautiful. If Thomas could explain how someone was beautiful he could describe how his face was aesthetically appealing. But the robot couldn't describe it well. 

Guy-Manuel moaned softly :

''It's good...It's so good ...Oh god...''

Guy-Manuel felt his heart pouding faster as the robot was stroking him now faster . He wiggled , and felt a wave of shivers running all over him. He screamed and the robot jolted surprised and still glitching . Guy-Manuel couldn't hold it any longer.

''TB...Oh Tb...'' 

He came , a fist in his mouth not to scream too much louder as white cum were being projected on his belly. He sighed loudly , groaning one last time .

He opened his eyes and frowned . Where was Tb ? He then saw slowly a cute robot head appearing , hiding at the top of the bed . He laughed out loud as Thomas asked him , confused : 

''Does that white thing burns ? Is it dangerous ? ''

Guy-Manuel cleaned himself , chuckling lightly and then he grabbed the arm of his robot that beeped happily as he brought Thomas to his arms , cuddling and whispering : 

'' You are sucha a special robot , Tb.''

Thomas smiled under his helmet. For the very first time , he was feeling happy and like he found himself . Like if he was ..something more than an object. And it was so confusing for the little robot. Because , it was like suddenly , he was allowed to feel. And he couldn't say if it was  a good thing or no but... He liked it. He looked at Guy-Manuel falling asleep. He took off his helmet to see him better. For one moment , he was about to press his synthetic mouth on his . But he couldn't .Because he wasn't Daft. He didn't had the choice... He had to forget this , forever . 

He had another passion now. 

He sighed and putted back his helmet , turning himself into sleep mode  softly .

 

***

**Meanwhile , at GHC Marketing Industries :**

 

''YOU ARE NOT THE REAL DAFT ! ARE YOU KIDDING ME ? ''

The copy looked at his master. He didn't understand who he was  . Why he was so wrong. Why the master was angry against him. He didn't understand why he was even there. Why was his point.  Or who he was.  People wanted him to act and to do things he didn't understood. All he was doing is obeying . The Copy thought he was doing right ... But apparently no . He was trying to do like his motherboard told him to . But... It felt like...

Like he was just an object.

The Copy didn't had much emotion ... But The Copy wasn't dumb. And The Copy was feeling. How ? The Copy never knew. Because The Copy was only steel and carbon , was only circuits , was only metal. The Copy felt insipid ; but at the same time , it was how The Copy was supposed to feel. Just act like a model . It was like his personality was only a script ; only a program , only a code. 

And The Copy didn't know what to think about that .

''Am I supposed to  be Daft ? '' The Copy asked , with a miserable voice :

''NO GET OUT OF MY WAY !!! YOU ARE THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAPPEN , NOW I NEED TO FIND DAFT AND GOD KNOWS WHERE HE COULD BE , THERE IS  500 000 COPY OF YOU THAT WERE DISPATCHED IN ALL COUNTRIES .''

The Copy gasped. Wh-what ? So ... he was just a copy ? He wasn't even  an invention ? He was just a copy ; and 500 000 other robots were like him. How was he different. He had then , no value. He had then , no personality , no speciality ; he was just a copy.

He was The Copy.

T.C . 

The copy went black and whispered , feeling confused , like if he was feeling infected by a virus :

''What do you want me to do ? ''

The boss of  DHC marketing rolled his eyes , grabbing a cigar on a silver box on his desk :

''Like if I care ! Go back to do the only thing you are supposed to be and to do : being a copy.''

The Copy gasped , noded and slammed the door . 

***

Copy walked out and went down in the big waiting room. Copy saw a golden robot , cleaning the building  . It was the only job the golden  robot had.The Copy walked to  G.C  the buttler robot. The golden robot immediately saw his friend was bad :

''T.C... Talk to me .'' said the buttler , his gold hands shaking with fear...

The Copy looked down , his screen black . 

''Pull it down. Pull it down. ''

G.C screamed shaking his head : 

''I will never do it.''

The Copy bumped his helmet on G.C's helmet , it was how they kissed :

''Do it for my sake. I don't want to exist. I'm useless.''

The Copy turned over . G.C watched him as he took off his leather jacket. G.C looked at the yellow stripped black switch. He made a long beep. A sign he was crying. He looked away and pulled down the switch. He looked at his friend , with a black screen. 

''Move away...In 30 seconds i'll..''

G.C held the hand of The Copy and whispered hoarsely:

''I know T.C. But if you self-terminate . I want to self-terminate with you .''

The Copy looked down sadly  , waiting for the 4 last beep. It was soon be over. All his pain , struggling to find who he is ...He looked at G.C and his robot heart broke. 10 beeps and it was going to end. He hugged G.C and the robot were shaking waiting ...

**_5..._ **

''I-I love y-you T.C...I'm s-so scared...Hu-Human robot w-will never be able t-to live in this w-world. ''

**_4..._ **

''T-That is why we are l-leaving together....Maybe t-there is something after...I love you so much...Hold me tight...Good bye  G.C..''

**_3..._ **

''Good bye T.C...''

***

''These copies are so dumb and rude ; ugh , even more pathetic than the original version. I need to find the real Daft . Bring him here so he can make me rich ...But how...'' thought the GHC 

He sighed . He went outside . He heard three beeps and then the sound of an explosion . He looked at the fragments of The Copy on the ground and sighed , pissed off :

''Can someone come clean this mess ? It's all full of oil and I don't want it to  smear on the floor. G.C ? G.C ? Where is this dumb cleaning robot when I need him !''

From the depth , another copy of G.C heard the order. Another copy went to life , activated by the voice of his master . Another copy ran to his master , cleaning the floor and throwing what left of G.C and T.C to the garbage. The G.C then , not finding anything else to do , started to clean over and this is how we replaced a ''broken '' robot , in 2090 . The robot finished cleaning and wait for the orders . The boss said to his robot  , not even noticing that it was a different copy :

''Go tell the media staff that we are realeasing an album tomorrow. I'll go grab a copy of Daft and we will do a meeting press tomorrow. Tell also the Commercial Agent to be ready to start an inspection. The orders is ; go to the adress of the 500 000 Daft Copy . We will simulate the presence of a potential  bug and it will be the ''reason'' for us to find Daft . Trust me , I know what questions to ask to find that. Go tell that to the Commercial Department and the Media Department. I want also Dr Bangalter to speak to the media tomorrow . Go now , and quick ! ''

The robot nodded and diseapeared. The boss smiled looking at all the copy of Daft .

The game was over now . Time for the final battle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Goodbye  
> I've wandered 'round isles  
> And all the universe cries  
> For your memory  
> I warned I  
> Oh, starry are your spheres, delight »
> 
> -Universe-Sebastien Tellier  
> ___________________________________________________________________________  
> Note : This song appeared in the song track of the movie Electroma , by Daft Punk .


	8. In the club - Part 1 : Thomas POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the next chapter will be both thomas and guy manuel pov 
> 
> Ouvrir avec : Open with  
> Veuillez patienter : Please wait
> 
> ____________________________________________________________  
> This is dedicated to a DJ and music producer , to someone who inspired me =)

_At the moment of writing this story , I found something really interessing in the old memory files Tb gave me._ _It was entitled : _JUNE212090._ _I opened it and I was quite excited because I never thought cyborg had personal diaries.  After a translating all the codes from binary to french , my mother tongue , I was able to get more By the permission of Tb I present you the what happened this day. I also searched on the DHC archives and found a copy of the butler robot I was talking in the last chapter . Maybe I'll post the pictures here on on the last chapter. So this chapter  is entirely T.B talking. I am just writing word for word what he coded this day... I also translated from french to english._

* * *

 

 

  * File:RAM_TB:



                    JUNE202080.docx

                  **>** **JUNE212080.docx**

       JUNE222080.docx

   JUNE232080.docx

     LOGJUNE24toJULY4.docx

 

                                         OUVRIR AVEC  : 

                                                                 NotePad+++

                                                                 PDF 3.910x

                                                                 Adobe 2000

                                                              **>** **Microsoft Word 39.0**

                                                                                                                           Veuillez patientez...

LOG NO _ 7 304.84398

DIARY_JUNE212080.docx 

\--------PROJECT MEMORY . FR: PROJET TYPE MÉMOIRE----

\- Log by: Thomas Bangalter_TB.DAFT-

When I woke up , I felt the sweat on my forehead. Even though it was plastic , wearing the helmet for so long was quite hard. Because I couldn't let the hear out. Again , the fan were working but the air wasn't moving well inside. Sometimes I think about  dad. Sometimes of my other life , but I really enjoy having found GUy-Manuel. Yesterday ... Was special. I feel we were connected. I know humans can't be connected like I am but Guy-Man told me it was... what we call it again ? Oui , une métaphore. 

I woke up at  7:30 , as usual ; it's the time my dad programmed be to wake up to before he.... 

Well. 

I walked to the kitchen . I waited 24.32 seconds. I was just doing a scan , and letting the time for my helmet to calibrate its motion sensor. I went on google , because I was searching for a good  breakfeast recipie. I found one . It was called Omelette au Fromage ; broiled eggs , ham ,cheese , french cream and onions. It seemed acceptable so I took out a pan , and broke the eggs. 

From the room , I head my human waking up in a hoarse yawn. Maybe the sound I was making woke him up . Was it ok to wake up humans like that , at 7:30 ? There are so many questions I don't have the answer ; even If I have feelings and even if I am a cyborg. But I want to learn everything about humans. Because I believe they are interessing. And maybe that , if one robot could at least be the bridge between the two races ( even though we are more like a group of thing and not a race ) , maybe then , the things could bebetter. But that is just , like humans says , a personal point of view and for now , I was just making breakfeast for him. He went behind me and I jolted. He laughed. And I didn't know what I made  of funny until I realized that I was about to put salt in his coffee. I moved my hand away as he kissed me on my helmet :

''Good morning TB. Thanks for the breakfeast. ''

I smiled as my fan whirred softly. I was always overheating when he kissed me. Maybe If  I search ''why humans overheat when they kiss'' I'll find the reason why but anyway , he sat at the table and started to eat. I joined him , not feeling hungry. I looked at him and I asked with a shy voice : 

''Is...it...good ? ''

He nodded vigorously :

''It's delicious. You don't heat.''

I shrugged :

''I do ... But since I am...'' I stopped. I wasn't supposed to be a cyborg but a robot. So instead I waved my hand , flashing a ''!'' sign on my helmet and said :

''I do eat oil...But that is the only thing robot eat.''

He noded , he was looking at me differently from before. Maybe because he realized I was feeling ?

Of course , some robots find it dumb that with all their intelligence , humans can't see we have emotion. But I don't see it like it. My own lecture of that phenomenon is that maybe humans aren't aware , but maybe that if we stopped hiding everything inside , maybe that humans could see . That is why I was so social. 

''You look silent TB...Is something wrong.''

Yes. I was thinking of my dad. Of DHC. Of what I heard. Of what happened yesterday . Who am I now ? A robot ? A friend ? A botfriend ? A boyfriend. 

But instead I said :

''I think  I have a virus. I'll clean up and pass the Norton Scan.''

I saw clearly that he didn't believe me. But Guy-Manuel have his own secret ; the brunette boys sighed , looking at me with his blue eyes and whispered :

''As you wish TB.''

He finished eating. When I asked him about what he was doing today , he said he was still in vacation . But that he needed to produce music. At the word music ,  I beeped happily. I missed music. He noticed my reaction and asked me if I undertood what was music. I said that , it was the second emotional and meaningful thing I could understand. Curious , he asked me what was the first thing but I never answered... He just had to look at a miroir . He will find the answer. He then washed the dishes with me and we watched the news casually. He lied in my arms and I was feeling awkard , to use a word that Guy-Manuel uses a lot. 

The hell should I do ? Pet the human? Play with his hair wildly like a cat ?

No. I held him. I hugged him. Because I wanted to . I felt ... I had to do it . I hope it was the right thing though . Apprently it was because he smiled , leaning back . I was feeling so sorry not to be more...warm or soft. I was hard and cold . I was made of metal.But he didn't seemed to care. That is what I liked from love toward humans. Sometimes it's stronger than everything. I sighed of comfort and he held my hand. 

I wanted to be his botfriend. Or his boyfriend. But I wasn't sure about it. I was about to ask Guy-Manuel about it but he turned on the volume and I saw myself speaking.

Like a human would say : FUCK . 

''So Daft , tell us , what will be the name of your new album ? ''

Guy-Manuel squeal. I looked at him amused : heck the real Daft was holding him in his arms. My gosh , humans can be naive. But it's cute ! But at that moment , I wasn't in the state of finding anything cute . 

In fact , it was dramatic and horrible. I heard my father say :

''Daft don't know . But the album sure will be released this year. We are in the process of making it and I ...''

...

Guy-Manuel . His eyes , filled with adoration for someone else who should've be me. My father , taking a copy as his son. A copy of me  , who is  a poor abused robot who don't know who he is. It was too much , and I almost short-circuited. I left Guy-Manuel and ran to the bahtroom. I locked the door and I took off the helmet. I looked at my cyborg face and I hid it in my hands. 

What should I do ? What will happen ? I'm not dumb... Something is happenning . And I can't help...

I can't do anything. I felt alone. And sad. I tried not to cry. But oil tears fell on my palm. I moaned , not wanting Guy-Manuel to find out so I wiped them off.

Who am I ? What are you supposed to do when someone is stealing your identity and making money doing copy of it ? Is it because I'm human that I can't seem to find any answer or is it because it's completly inhuman. I hitted the counter of my fist. I needed an answer. What do they wanted to do . Guy-Manuel , worried knock on the door . I opened it and he stared at me : 

''TB... what is wrong...''

I looked down and said   , in fact , the truth :

''I am feeling like I have no identity.''

He gasped and took me in his arms. He hugged me silently , not finding anything to say and I didn't expected him to . I just wrapped  my arms around him. He was troubled but he didn't said anything and hu kissed my neck softly. 

''But you understand what I feel like...''

He sighed and said : 

''I'm sorry Tb. I'm sorry for this humanity...''

 I sighed . How could humans could be good as Guy-Manuel and bad as this old man making copy of me ?

''I'm confused...''

He took my hand and whispered softly :

''Come with me. When I feel bad I make music . Maybe it will cheer you up ! ''

I smiled under my helmet. He knew me more than anyone.

***

So my human was going to a techno music rave club to make music. And the theme was ''robot.'' So he had to come with a costume of robot. He got inspired by his idole , Daft and adopted the leather jacket. A bit bittersweet , I helped him to write my OWN logo on the back of the leather jacket and he was surprised and said :

''It's almost like a real one ! ''

I said nothing. 

He showed me his helmet. It was taken from a cleaning robot of his father ; it was golden and the screen followed the curve of the helmet. The ears were golden and you could see a green round screen side by side. 

It was aesthetically appealing to me .

''Not bad. I'm sure Daft would've be proud of it.'' I flashed a ^_^ smiley on my screen. I was so proud and happy I inspired someone !

He blushed :

''Thanks. I am ready . It's like a talent show but for DJ. I need a name . I don't want to go as Guy-Manuel . I want something cooler. Something hot.

I thought. I am daft. He was punk. Simple:

''Daft Punk.''

He looked at me and smiled :

''Yeahhh... Like I like rock music but I like Daft ! It works !  Thanks.''

He kissed my helmet and I said : 

''Wait let me write the punk , behind. I think I know how Daft would write it .''

***

As we walked in the street  , I looked at us and clearly I found the definition of class. People were looking at us and some were even thinking I was the real Daft. It was...funny. At the entrance of the club I could feel the beat and I felt my motherboard going crazy ; I loved the sound of a bass line. The sound of the machines. Yes.  The man who was in charge of the inscription greeted us : 

'' You must be the duo. Is your name Guy-Manuel ?. ''

''Yes it's my name , but there must be a mistake because there is no duo.  ''

I smiled sadly under my helmet. Of course it was not accepted in society to have robot boyfriend.

''Hum... You can't go inside . I need both presence . And in my sheet , I see that you are two , i'm sorry the other person must give the presence or else , you can't go inside..  . ''

I looked at Guy-Manuel ; he was so mad , so I said : 

''It's me. We are Daft Punk''

The guy let us pass and Guy-Manuel looked at me and said :

''But ... you don't even know how a sampler work ! How... Why Tb..''

I looked at him: 

''You'll be surprise '' 

***

Guy-Manuel passed the last few minutes before the show telling me how the equipment worked when in fact , I was using the same equipment to create music.  Of course , I can't plug myself because it's only open to human. But I know how to physically create music. I am Daft. But now , we create as Daft Punk. And honestly , it's like my name was complete without the punk.

At least this is how I felt in the scene. We were waiting , our helmet close to each other.  We could hear the far away sound of the crowd cheering , and the loud music making shake the wall. We were in the hallway just before going on scene. I was holding a few box with the sampler. I was kind of impatient. I felt like overcharged ; on highvoltage . I guess , this is my way to be what Guy-Manuel call ''hype''. Guy-Manuel was stressed  and worried about me taking the stage with him. I putted both of my hands on his shoulder and said :

''If I am a copy of Daft. You are not in bad hands , Guy-Manuel. Beside , like we said , you are taking the first part of the song alone and I wait and I take the other part with you . What could go wrong ; everyone have helmet. They will never...''

He sighed anxiously :

''If they find out you're... we are eliminate. Are you sure you know how to be a DJ.''

I nodded vigorously. I was waiting for this moment for too long. 

''Ok don't forget we are doing a remix of the song Doin it like Aerodynamic by Daft and after that well I'll improvise  and you'll follow me. I nodded and I wasn't scared , because it was the easiest song I ever made  to remix. A girl called Ellie came and told us it was our time. 

''You just have to say who you are and what you're going to  play. The judge will meet you after in the back room to tell you your note. Good luck !''

We nodded and we walked , like digital phantom in the night. 

My fans were overheating. People cheered us up as we place ourselves and installed our own material. Quickly , I registred  every properties of the material and now I knew how to use it. I smiled under my helmet as everything was ready .  Guy-Manuel looked at me and I took the mic saying :

''Hello. We are Daft Punk. This is a remix of Doin It Like Aerodynamic by Daft and the next song is...'' 

I looked at Guy-Manuel and I said :   
  
''Aura rock . '' 

Guy-Manuel shrugged and looked at me. I looked at me nodding. He started the song. When I saw everyone cheering  I asked myself  if my music was that good. It's been 12 years since I did a live performance and well... 

I was surprised .But I think...I like to think of art as an oppurtunity. An opportunity to transcend the value of something given into what you give back.  When I listen to music , I don't need to understand. I just feel it. I don't ask question. I don't judge. I just... Take it. And I end up bobbing myself. Because music is the only thing human in me. I always thought that  there's two sides to music dedication and the people you know  ; dedication is how to master the art and the investment , the career you need to do with. Often I asked myself if I do that for professionalism or passion. Because both concept , are ... outside to me . Yet ,  I take a lot of investments ; by trying to make techno but human music. But never did I made my music with another person. And I knew Guy-Manuel knew that it was a risk to take for me.   Guy-Manuel looked at me and said :

''Ok let's do it. Even if it's risky it's an investment we have to take . But if our  investment fails, we will look like a real idiot, that's the thing about music, you got to take risks . And we are taking it...now.'' 

The music started. It was like ... I was home. It was like  , my whole identity , my whole identity that my father stole from me was given back to me. I looked at Guy-Manuel bobbing my head ; the beat was sick and the way he was using the computers , and all the other machine like the sequencer to boost my beat... Guy-Manuel was gone , he was in a universe we both were sharing  without knowing  it ; the universe of creation. In that universe , there is no preconception. There is no border to cross. It's universal. I saw he had no idea to remix and I said : 

''Bounce the BPM when I'll kick in ... We will not drop the bass but drop a riff. It will be more epic. '' 

He looked at me as the naked rythm was still going and said : 

'' Like Daft Punk.'' 

I smiled under my helmet , pressed a couple of buttons on the sampler , recorded it on the computer and Guy-Manuel stopped the rythm.  

And I dropped it. All the people jolted , but then , started to dance and I didn't understand how I could make something so much catchy with a human. I waved my head as finally , both of us we're creating. 

In harmony. I could feel the machines in my veins. Guy-Manuel could feel the bass and the rythm of his heart. It was hard.  

And everyone was dancing . 

And I felt human.  

And Guy-Manuel was jamming. And he forgot ... 

He forgot I was a robot.  

He forgot I was a cyborg.  

He was the same  guy I saw in the tramway. 

My software can describe this feeling of hype and satisfaction. But  one day I met a sound producer that told me :  

 

> ''  A musically driven creative process is pure blissful therapy with even less judgement, no judgement . '' 

Yes that was it. It was blissfull.  

''Give me the riff for Aura Rock .''  

Guy-Manuel didn't even bother to ask me what I'll do ; we were trusting each other.  


	9. In the club part 2 - Guy-Manuel POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Electroma is a film that doesn't need your brain to function for you in order to understand it .»
> 
> -Thomas Bangalter.

_I was quite sad when I saw that I couldn't read the rest of the log of TB. But I talked to  Guy-Manuel in an interview and here is what he told me  . From where he was Djying with TB for the first time.  This is his impressions. This interview changed me , forever._

* * *

 It was incredible to say I was creating music with a robot. It was incredible to say that the robot had notions of esthetic , of art and harmony ; that he was making human music out of machines. What was supposed to be techno and electro , at the beginning , turned out great . I could feel an energy . I could feel something... Usually , the only robot DJ of this world was Daft. He was the one who was able to create masterpieces of electro and techno music , something both human and technologic. But TB was only a copy of Daft and I couldn't imagine how exceptional would that be to perform live with my idol , with Daft in real .  We were a perfect duo , our own beats and melodies were floating , overlapping each other perfectly creating a new sound , a new style that was clearly original and creative.

I could see TB jamming. I was impressed by his humanity. Like if the music was  making him more human than he ever was . I looked down at the console , not wanting to miss the rythm ; we were in perfect synchronisation.I couldn't see much far with my helmet ; the crowd was just some spots that were dancing and bouncing ; which means good , because people forget that in fact , the art of being a good DJ is the art of ''controlling '' the crowd  . Of course , there was always a part of show , a part of spectacular ; but it was only what became EDM in the late 2012's years . At the beginning , being a DJ is mainly focussing on the sound and on the crowd , like if we were magician . We use music , bass and treble and we make a tool to control the crowd. It's all about controlling the crowd.Of making it dance , of course.Because unfortunately , there is not only music that tends to control the crowd...

So here we were , with the riff that TB called ''Aura Rock.'' I was just there , to add the rythm , to add the finishing touch live.  When he started the riff... I understood why it was called Aura Rock. 

First , it was a rolling melodie of three notes , waving and doing a roller coaster ; it was epic  . It was like if we were rising. The machines were rising. Something in that sound was rising. It gave me goosebumps ; it was life if the machine were in trance. Some long chords were missing , so I added the harmonic  . It was like  a mass to technology and an ode to robots ; it made me think of a robot walking , rising to go somewhere. The crowd was stoned ; it was so epic .  I looked at TB and I added a beat , a steady beat improvised on a rythm box and a synthe , to enhance this effect of ''march of the robots.'' The crowd rejoiced  , moving with the slow beat that was mechanical at first but then TB and I decided to push it more far and do a gradation , the beat was growing faster , the melody was increasing and rising ; the rythm was rising , literally. 

It was the part  of our performance where we would improvise untill the end ,  so we did . We improvised . I slowed  down the beat , making TB panick for some moment but then he realized it was the bridge and softly stopped the melody . I rushed to my right , passing my hand under the arm of TB to reach the sequencer and picked up Too long for Steam  and all we heard for few seconds was the low toned and blurred lyrics of the song who was repeating like : «gonna move...gonna move...gonna move...» . TB  played with the sound effect and it sounded like steam for a moment before we looked at each other , bobbing our head and dropped the beat hard , remixing on Too long for Steam with electronic sounds that was addictive and a strong bass line that was making shake the club from the bottom to the top , with in the back ,the synthetical grumbles of Too Long for Steam .  Everything was in harmony. Everyone was dancing. At this point , we totally forgot the prize ; we were there for a  common interest , a same objective ; making music . That's all we were here for . It took over us , it took over everything .  It was universal and I felt connected more than ever with TB . More than everything. 

We were close to the end . As I was looking to the crowd I saw... DAFT . With.. my father ? What were they doing here. I was excited and worried. I saw from the movement that TB made that he noticed them to . But he seemed more nervous than I . We finished the track in a epic closure . And everyone cheered for us.  Why does my father was here... It was bad... I didn't wanted him to find me .To talk to me. So we escaped. And TB was so much worried .  We didn't waited until the jury would tell who won or not. 

''What is yout father doing here ?'' quaked TB  , flashing a ''!'' on his helmet. 

I gasped : 

''I don't know ... but he still thinks I'm in California in this shcool of design ... Merde... ''  

We looked at each other , hiding in a dark corridor of the club . We saw two shadows approaching , we quickly hid behind a door , thinking it was Daft and my father  but it was just two dude going to washroom , discussing : 

'' So apparently all the Daft Copy have a default and everyone that sees one must take it and immediately bring it back to DHC marketing.'' 

''Man...it's sad ; I wonder if the last Dj that we saw was...''

''Nah.... I'm sure he was not a copy. Though , for 100 000 euro   , that's a reward you don't deny bro.''

I was as pale as a ghost. No..No...

No way. My TB won't go to DHC industry. Never !!! 

''Let's get away TB ... Things are getting dark here  . ''

He noded silently , and I was so sad ; he must've been so frightened at that point. I held his hand and we run away in the night , afraid of being followed. Maybe my father wanted me to get in his game , maybe he wanted me to be interested by money and giveaway my TB. But , bug or not , I will never give TB to anyone. I see what my father didn't see and what will kill humanity and maybe  , make a war between human and machine just like in the movies. I saw that robots were human. I saw that robot could feel , could have emotions. We created something that was raised by science and dominated by humans , but every domination has its own revolution. And if the machines would rise against us , it would be the worst thing , the worst  war that could  ever happen in the history of  humanity.If you analyze clearly every artistical creation , from a movie to a song , you can find  in it a doxa , you can find messages or propaganda ; political  ideology or opinion  . I am not telling you that art is just about conspirancy because it would be stupid , with no arguments and it would be what the mainstream ideology created by medias just for you to make them more rich . However , sometimes , art is a reflection of society . And in this case , Aura Rock was a metaphore made by TB ; it made me realized what he wanted me to know , it was a warning ... But , it was only just music for people who just listen to music to listen to music .  We never know what art really mean , it's all subjective , but there are hints that can tell us what ideology and message we can find in it. 

Every art has a meaning , and society forgot that . TB didn't. And it was amazing that TB was able to realize it ... He was like Freder in Metropolis , someone who would be the link between power and labor ; the heart. It was  an oxymoron of the archetype of what robots were designed for and what the robots , in Metropolis , stood for. Yet in a way  , Metropolis was right ; humans are turning robots into agents of chaos... It was a fate , and this fate was known many years ago , even in 1984 with Georges Orwell ; but that is so old that people forgot those warning , because the future was now . The machines were really having emotion and soon , will realize they are being abused by society and humans ; and will rise , against us .  I couldn't stop that , but I could prove to my father that there was no bug about  DHC robots , that they had no problem.That the only problem was the fact that humans  are still thinking  that a robot can't have feelings. How would I do that ? I didn't knew really...But I was going to keep TB until the end and somehow , fuck the society conventions , sorta . 

How ? 

By making music with TB as Daft Punk . 

Music. Music was the heart. Music was the heart between robots and humans ; it was the only thing that could united power and labor , rich and poor , humans and robots , boss and labor . And TB ... TB knew it , since the beginning , him , who was just a robot , and even more ; a copy of a cyborg . If he had faith in music , I knew he had faith in humanity . Because I knew we were making music for a reason. For an artistic reason. And when they will be no reason for us to stand still , and make music at high risk and low benefits , then it will be the end of this world , the destruction of humans by their inventions .  But , there were still a hope. I may be a dreamer but I wasn't the only one. 

We ran , ran and ran through the night , never looking back. 

This night , TB cuddled me and all night , I felt he was shaking and , at midnight , I heard his shaky voice whispering , terrified : 

''Something bad is going to happen...'' 

 


	10. The Plan of The Vault.

''And you want me to do a duo with you ? ''

Guy-Manuel took the hands of the shy robot who tilted his head , confused :

''Yes T.B. Don't you think it was amazing , last night ? Man , I never saw a crowd dancing like that before ! It was awesome...''

''I'm not sure to understand clearly what awesome means , but I do know that yes , it was ... ok , I guess.''

Guy-Manuel laughed , throwing his head back :

''T.B ... it was more than ok ! We need to do something , together...''

T.B noded  , looking at the console in front of them , and  at all the instruments and electronic machines read to be used . Inside his helmet , the cyborg smiled ; he missed music so much. Music was essential ; it was the only thing that made him human. That gave life to the meaningless thing he thought he was. Or was it the only one. He looked at Guy-Manuel , looking at his computer  placed in the center of the sequencers and the keyboards . He stared at him longly and looked down. He placed his hands on the left side of his chest , where a heart was supposed to be here. Something...something was different. Things were different ; T.B felt... his look on life and on society and humans changed. It ..got better. He understood his own value. And he didn't understand why Guy-Manuel changed him that much. Why he was always overheating when the young DJ looked at him.

All his life he was loved for two reasons ; because he was DAFT ,  the star and  the pop culture icon   or because he was considered as one of the best creation in the robotics industries . But Guy-Manuel , of course ignoring who was his real identity  , loved him for who he was. Loving was a word that the cyborg tried to understand , but he realized that he couldn't understand it if he was alone. Only since he knew Guy-Manuel that he had started to understand the full meaning.

He wanted to  be with Guy-Manuel. To protect him. To be his friend. Guy-Manuel gave him back the emotions he needed . The emotions he always wanted to have . The emotions he wanted to feel.

Love. Humanity.

Suddenly a clear deep voice got him out of his thoughts ,  as someone was shaking him lightly :

''T.B ? Are you in sleep mode or what ? ''

He beeped and looked at Guy-Manuel  with two red eyes , blinking  :

''Pardon  ?Yes... Sorry... I was...Nevermind , it's not important... Yes , I want to do music with you and...''

Guy-Manuel squealed and jumped in his arms. T.B surprised flashed a ''!'' as he felt the human tugging him to the ground . The blue eyes of Guy-Manuel were staring at the screen of T.B who , under his helmet , was looking back at him lovingly . He beeped  as his eyes morphed into two hearts as he synthetically laughed , hugging back mechanically his friend who whispered :''Thanks...We will be great . I love you so much T.B...''

T.B stiffened . Under his silver helmet ,  oil tears started to fall slowly  as the young cyborg  thought it was the best day of his life.

***

**Meanwhile , in DHC industries :**

 

''That is so not good. And you told me you seek every house , every place in every country for a week and didn't found Daft ? Are you serious.. With all the technology we have ??? ''

The two agents looked at each other , stammering :

''S-Sir , everyone is buzzing around t-the bugs we made up a-a week ago  and a-all the clients h-had returned t-their Daft Copy to one of our 300 567 local store ... From Europe to N-North America a-and we assure you , Daft c-clearly...''

''Diseapeared ? Vanished ? '' the boss lost all his control and hitted his desk with his cup of coffee '' ARE YOU FOOLS  TAKING ME FOR A STUPID DUMBASS OR WHAT ? DO YOUR JOB CORRECTLY , I WANT DAFT . TAKE ALL THE WAYS YOU CAN TO FIND HIM. ''

The two agents hid behind the chairs , the boss laughed with disdain :

''Stupid cowards...I guess,  I have to see ... by myself. Rita , where is the demo we had for the Daft Copy.''

The young assistant shyly replied :

''You gave it to your son , sir. He was supposed to be a test to see if they worked...''

The boss grinned and he whispered :

''Thank you Rita... I think we now know where Daft is hiding...''

The agents looked at each other and asked :

''Should we go now to take him back , sir ? ''

The boss sighed and said :

''Give that kid some time with his toy... I have a plan in my mind... Trust me , we will have Daft back ...'' 

He sip a last sip of coffee and said :

''Rita , tell the scientists to open The Vault . I miss my wife...''

***

Guy-Manuel pressed on the stop button and unplugged T.B from the sampler and smiled :

'' I can't believe . We created 3 song in one day . We make a good team . ''

T.B smiled and then he noticed a picture of a woman on the wallpaper of the computer belonging to Guy-Manuel. He titlted his head and went closer to see it better but Guy-Manuel ran to hide it with his arms and the robot jolted :

''Who was it ? Why don't you want me to see it... You have a new girl...''

''IT'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND !! '' screamed Guy-Manuel. He sighed , sat on the floor , his head in his hands :

''It's... It's my mom...''

T.B looked blankly at Guy-Manuel and sat near him , patting his back :

'' You never told me about her...''

Guy-Manuel clenched his teeth and he bit his pouty lips :

''Because it's a sad story ... But... I guess I can tell you. Although , I'm not sure you'll understand everything. My father is the owner of DHC marketing industries as you know. But before , he was owning an electronic devices company... Doing games  , phone , robots ... everything technologic ... My mother , who was working with him with a secret game called The Vault , fell in love with him and she gave birth to me . The Vault is a  fighting game that was supposed to look like a RPG game , a virtual world when you're stuck into it , by a helmet that can link you from the real to the virtual game.  It was going to be a revolution in the market and my fahter would make a lot of money...''

T.B was silent , listenning to the story of Guy-Manuel...

''My mother was working on the server , she was also  testing the neurological impacts on the human body...But...something went wrong ... My mother saw a bug in the server , and said to my father the game was dangerous...That it could lead to chaotic situation , like , being stuck in the game forever ... But my father didn't listen to her . Then an accident appeared and my mother never went back from work ... My father was so mad... He changed ... He turned into... something that wasn't human at all... I think , I think he lost his mind honestly. I got away from him and I never heard about my mom again. The Vault was destroyed after , and DHC became just a marketing industry and never made robots again. Until this year , for Daft. ''

Guy-Manuel was crying  as they went silent for a minute.  T.B put his hands on the shoulder of Guy-Manuel and whispered :

''Trust me... I know what it feels like , when you loose someone because of the technology...''

He thought about Daniel and sighed . Guy-Manuel was about the say something when his computer beeped :

''Ho hold on ... I got a message. '' clicking on his mail box '' My dad ? What does he want....NO..NO WAY... ''

T.B rushed to him :

''What ? What .''

Guy-Manuel turned over , sobbing :

''They...They found her.She...is alive... My mom is alive...''

T.B stared at Guy-Manuel in shock...

There was something bad behind that...


	11. It's over now .

The day after :

''Are you sure...Read again what you have to do ?''

''That I have to meet him at his work office , that she is waiting... WITH DAFT . OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO MEET DAFT. ''

The cyborg rolled his eyes :

''That's a big deal.''

Guy-Manuel closed his mailbox and whispered :

''All of this is strange.. But , I have to go . I have no choice...'

T.B looked down . He wanted him. His father knew he wasn't a copy :

'' I-I don't know... You shouldn't come.... It's dangerous...''

''DANGEROUS ? MY MOM MIGHT BE HERE ! WHETHER IT'S A PLAN OR NOT I HAVE TO SEE HER .''

T.B tilted his head , with a sad pair of eyes as he said :

''Guy-Man...no...''

''FINE , I'LL GO THERE ALONE...''

He slammed the door on T.B who took off his helmet and cried .

Ok what he was supposed to do right now.

He looked at the helmet of Guy-Manuel placed on the table ...

There was his chance .

***

**Meanwhile in DHC industries :**

The boss was staring at an hologram of a beautiful woman , with blue eyes and brown wavy hair , that was looking at him with disgust , horror and hatred :

''Lana ... It's been so long since we've talked in the real world. I hope you don't mind me to open back this server simulator to ask you a favor ... ''

Lana looked at the man who , when she was alive , was her husband. She was now reduced to an avatar. Her ''husband'' kept her brain connected to the virtual world after the ''accident '' and she would never forgive him :

''How many time do I have to tell you that keeping this game alive will destruct the world ... You still want to create and army of humans to play like you wanted to play god with The Vault ? You are monster...''

He laughed ;

''Oh my dear , I already achieved my plan. Now , all the customers that bought one of my new products are now infected with a small pin stick on their neck and I will soon control them with my commander. But for that , I need to have back every copy...and even more , the original copy. But , sadly , it seems that my son his the one that doesn't want to give back the original copy...''

She gasped , her pixel glitching as she was crying :

''What...are you...going to do with my..son..''

He laughed , walking in the black space of the virtual world he created ;

''Nothing...If you , cooperate ...You missed him right ? Oh don't worry , you'll see him today , in fact , in one hour ...''

She shivered. Oh, Guy-Manuel...

***

Guy-Manuel had  left the house. Without T.B. T.B was feeling bad  , really bad ; Guy-Manuel was in danger , he couldn't do nothing. He took his helmet and took the helmet of Guy-Manuel . And with that , he left , running to take the TGV that will lead him to DHC industries.In the train , the cyborg thoughts of the reason why he wanted to risk his life for Guy-Manuel. He saw them back at the movies. He saw them back in the tramway. He saw them. Their love. He knew he was going to be captured by The Boss. But at least , Guy-Manuel would be safe. T.B knew it . He looked anxiously at the big building of DHC that appeared , in the center of Paris.

Dear god , this is it .

He hope he was not too late...

***

Guy-Manuel ran into the office of his father. He opened the door and screamed , not even feeling pity for his father :

''WHERE IS SHE...''

His father grinned and stood up :

''Bonjour Guy-Manuel , how are you.''

He walked to him , grabbing him by the collar :

''I SAID : WHERE . IS. SHE !!??.''

He pulled away his son and said :

''Promise me you'll do everything...I have her on my side , she is my...Prisoneer.''

Guy-Manuel gasped , his eyes filling up with horror :

''What...have you done...To..Her... LET ME SEE HER . FREE HER !!!''

''ONLY IF YOU PROMISE ME YOU'LL DO ANYTHING I SAY. ''

He cried , out of his mind :

''I'LL...I'LL DO IT !!!''

He laughed devilishly and said :

''Verry well, follow me then...''

They walked into a huge lab room with thousands of server beeping slowly. At the end , a brain plugged into a huge scanner . Guy-Manuel shivered ...The Vault. His father smiled and opened the door ...

''There she is ...''

He opened the door and in the middle of the room , stood the mom of Guy-Manuel  that cried , when she saw her son...

''GUY-MANUEL...NO I'M NOT REAL..''

''M-MOM!!! MOM'' cried Guy-Manuel , running to hug his mom . His father laughed and pressed a button on the commander. Guy-Manuel gasped ; his mother exploded in his arms in a cloud of pixels . He collapsed on the floor . Crying :

''You fooled me... YOU FOOLED ME ... I KNEW IT ... I KNEW IT , YOU FOOLED HER TO ?? NOW I UNDERSTAND , IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT ! YOU CREATED THE ACCIDENT BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO CONTROL THE MINDS OF PLAYERS WITH THE VAULT AND NOW YOU WANT T.B BACK BECAUSE YOU WILL  USE IT FOR THE SAME OBJECTIVE ...''

'' Clever . Really clever. But you can't stop me. Listen , I love you but you promised me. But you have to do everything that I say...Give me back your T.B and you'll see her again. Give me back your T.B and I won't harm you ; honestly my son , you are nothing... I am not afraid of you and you won't stop me . You are nothing , seriously . So ...give me back T.B. That's how you call him right ? That's what you told me when I gave it to you . ''

Guy-Manuel gasped :

''WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT TO ME , YOU MONSTER ?? I won't give you my copy back !  ''

His father walked and caressed the bocal with the brain of his wife floating inside :

''You see... He isn't  a copy he is ...''

The door opened and a golden robot appeared , interrupting the speech of the father of Guy-Manuel. Guy-Manuel gasped and looked at the robot , walking to them in a familiar way . He frowned ; why does the robot was wearing the same leather jacket as him at the club...Since only T.B could...

''OK YOU WANT ME  ? YOU WANT DAFT , YOU HAVE IN PERSON , BUT LEAVE GUY-MANUEL ALONE AND RELEASE THE BODY OF HIS MOM ''

The boss laughed :

''I'm afraid it's too late for the body of Lana.But I'm happy to see you again , Daft... Take the time to say good bye to my son. I don't really care , you'll be mine anyway.''

Guy-Manuel stood up and ran to the robot: 

''T.B...Don't tell me you are...''

T.B took off the golden helmet , revealing his cyborg human face.He cried , whispering :

''Hello Guy-Manuel. It's me , T.B... I'm Daft. I guess your fahter was right , you really met Daft... More than you think , actually.''

Guy-Manuel blushed , leaning to T.B , touching his face softly , lips trembling :

''Oh god... All this time... You were here....''

''Not that  I want to interrupt you but , Daft , I'll soon be going to brainwash you .  So please hurry , I have a plan to do . I don't care about your stupid love affairs,  just be quick. You have an album to produce , remember ? Oh , right. It's useless . Since you won't remember . Because I'm going to brainwashed you. Like I brainwashed your father. Like I brainwashed columbium. And like I will brainwashed everyone. ''

Thomas shivered and looked at Guy-Manuel ...

He smiled , his eyes watery . Guy-Manuel placed his hands on his mouth , shocked , crying. Daft pulled him in his arms and whispered :

''Shh...Guy-Manuel...It's ok...It's ok. ''

''All this time.... All this time I thought.. And when I said I had a crush on you...and when I ...Oh..Oh god. '' stuttered Guy-Manuel , horrified .

Daft looked at the human and Guy-Manuel shivered ; like in the tramway , he felt the same emotion , the same feeling ... He grinned and T.B pressed his synthetic lips on his lips and cried :

''Guy-Manuel... I love you so much .  I don't even know how to explain it , but you are the best thing that happened to  me in all my cyborg life. And you are one of the best DJ I ever met... But I need you to be safe...You need to let me go ...''

Guy-Manuel was in shock :

''T.B don't die... I know if you go with him , you'll never remember ... You'll never remember that I love you...'' he cried louder '' I love you T.B , Thomas , Daft...It doesn't matter ... Just don't go... You're everything to me.  Don't give yourself to my dad. No. Don't die .. Please don't die ... Don't die..'' he hugged the cyborg tightly '' DON'T DIE....''

Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel and kissed his cheeks.  :

''The game is not over yet .  We will not die today , trust me . Do you really think a star don't go somewhere without bringing paparazzi and journalist. I'm Daft , what do you think...''

Guy-Manuel frowned not sure to understand before the robot left him and opened the door .

A thousand of journalists rushed inside. With the police. Guy-Manuel laughed . His father cried and screamed , avoiding the flash of the cameras , avoiding the questions of the journalists. The police came , arresting him for Abuse of Technology Over Humans , Terrorism and Illegal Use of Terchnology . Guy-Manuel looked at the scene , mind blown  , in shock . T.B... Stoped his father. He couldn't believe it . He answered a few questions for the journalists with Daft. Collaborated with the police. Of course , they took over DHC industries and scientists desactivated the controller that kept Daniel Bangalter and all the people from Columbium brainwashed. Everything happened really fast .

All the medias left in order for the police to immediately open an investigation on the man who planned taking control of France .When the father of Guy-Manuel begged his son to forgive him ,  a second for going inside the cop car , Guy-Manuel said dryly :

''You are not my dad ... You don't worth it . Take him ... I don't want to see him again.''

Thomas held the hands of Guy-Manuel . Explainning to the medias how he found out about the whole thing , how people thought he was a copy and how he then add the idea to call the police...

Of course , he did all the interviews wit his helmet on . But when the media left , Guy-Manuel stared at the building and stared at all the investigation that was going on .

He looked at Daft who was smiling and fell in his arms .

''Oh Thomas...''

The cyborg closed his eyes and hugged his boyfriend. His robotic hands caressing his hair softly  :

'' I'm here Guy-Manuel... I always was . I always wanted to be , since the day I saw you in the tramway. With you , I became human...You made me human. ''

Guy-Manuel was shaking , he couldn't believe he fell in love with his idol and that his idol fell in love back. But , more than that , he had fell in love with T.B . And that , was all that really mattered. He looked at T.B and kissed him softly , his hands petting his synthethic curly brown hair .

It was over now ...

* * *

**_Yes it's over now. I know you are asking yourself what happened to the mom of Guy-Manuel... What happened to the father... And what happened to Guy-Manuel..._ **

**_I know. Thanks for reading this story. Sorry again for the grammar , english isn't my first language. I'm sorry , I wrote the end in the rush , I might re-write it , I don't know . If I see someone wants me to , I'll right an epilogue or a small conclusion chapter._ _Thanks for leaving comments and kuddos !_**

- _ **Lilgaaby**_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy I hope you liked it. THis fanfiction will be short , but It'll be great , heh! I love this fanfiction.


End file.
